The Shadow Man
by callousfinch
Summary: A small team is trying to set up a civilization in an uncivilized land. Everything's fine, until a ghost from the past shows up and starts wreaking havoc.
1. CHAPTER 1

"Wow," Kevin said, as he observed the ores in the stone walls, "that's a lot. I don't think I've got enough room in my pack."

"Let's just get the stuff we really need," Sasha suggested.

Kevin nodded and got to work mining, after holding her gaze for a bit longer than normal.

They both went to work mining. Redstone was their primary objective. Diamonds are also useful. There was plenty of iron back home; no need to grab that.

Sasha mined a piece of redstone. The little red ores fell straight through - down. Sasha took a step back. "Kev!"

He came right over. "What?"

"I broke a redstone, and the redstone just fell through the floor," Sasha explained.

"Must be a cave down there," Kevin said. "Could be diamonds. Let's look?"

"Sure," she said.

They mind a hole large enough for them to fit through and then jumped in. It was a short drop but Sasha felt pain spike up her legs when she landed. "Ow," she said.

"You alright?" Kevin said, turning to her.

"Yeah, just landed funny," she assured him.

They held their torches up, illuminating the darkness.

"Whole lot of nothin'," Kevin said, and waltzed off into the dark. Sasha followed him.

"Could be lots of good ores down here," she said. Kevin didn't answer.

She noticed some redstone in the wall. "Kev, redstone," she said.

Kevin didn't answer. He kept walking. He turned a corner, leaving Sasha in the dark. "Hey!" she said. She ran after him. Catching up to him, she grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Kev!" His eyes were funny. They didn't focus on her face like usual. They seemed to stare right through her. Suddenly he blinked, and shook his head, and his eyes finally focused. "Uh, what..." he said.

"You just started walking, and you wouldn't answer me," Sasha said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No, actually," Kev said, holding his head. "I feel... wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know... I can't explain..." he said.

Sasha felt a chill creep down her spine. "Maybe we should head back," she said.

He nodded. "Yeah."

They quickly made their way back to the hole. They began to pile blocks to make a staircase.

 **"Sasha."**

Sasha screamed and jumped back. Kevin spun around and looked at her worriedly. "What happened?"

 **"Sasha."**

Sasha grabbed either side of her head. "No!" she said.

Kevin had her in his arms, was looking at her nervously. "Sasha, what's wrong!"

 **"Tell him to let you go."**

"Let me go!" Sasha said. Kevin obeyed, backing away slowly. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean -"

"It's okay," Sasha said, still clutching her head. "There's something not right about this place! We have to go."

"Tell me what's wrong," Kevin urged.

"I hear him..." Sasha whispered. "Tom."

Kevin's eyes widened with shock. "How?"

"I don't know," Sasha said. "He's in my head..."

Kevin grabbed her arm, looked around nervously. "We have to go," he said.

She nodded. They quickly left that dark place. Got back to the cave they were in before. They started running back up to the surface.

***GCG***

They made it back to camp before nightfall. Orion came out to meet them. "Hi guys," he said. He had a sword strapped to his waist. "Just in time, it's almost dark."

"Hey Orion," Kevin said. Sasha didn't say anything.

"How you, Sasha?" Orion asked.

Sasha shook her head, as if clearing it. "Uh, fine," she said.

Orion raised an eyebrow and looked at Kevin.

"I'm going to go unpack," Sasha said, and went inside.

Orion fixed Kevin with a quizzical stare. "You guys didn't..." he started to say.

"No, what?" Kevin shook his head. "Of course not. Just, something... odd... happened back there in the caves."

"What?" Orion wanted to know.

"I don't know myself," Kevin said. "It was spooky, man. Sasha says I started just walking off and wouldn't answer her. And then Sasha heard some strange voices in her head."

Orion made a face. "You pulling my leg?"

"No, of course not!" Kevin said.

"Huh." Orion scratched his chin. "I'll have a word with Sasha. You guys better eat, it looks like it's been a long day for you."

They both went inside where the team was coming for dinner. Sasha wasn't there among them. Kevin excused himself to go upstairs. At the top of the stairs, he went down a hallway and came to Sasha's room. He knocked on the door. "It's me," he said.

Sasha took a long time to open the door. "What do you need?" she asked rather briskly.

Kevin winced at her tone. "I was just wondering if..."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sasha said hurriedly, pushing past him. "Is it time to eat?"

"Yeah..." Kevin said, following her.

They went downstairs and sat at the table. Orion said prayer, and then they began to eat. Sasha talked with Kelly and David about their trip, while Kevin mostly kept to himself, dodging questions anyone asked.

After dinner it was time to go to bed. Kevin went upstairs, glancing down the hall at Sasha's room. He sighed and went down the opposite hall to his own room. He went into his room, which was small but served its purpose. It had a bed, dresser, chests, everything you could need. Kevin threw off his jacket and looked out the window at the vast, empty, bleak, harsh magma desert. Not the nicest view in the world.

He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"Sasha."

Sasha's eyes flung open as terror pulsed through her. "Tom!" she exclaimed.

Silence followed. Sasha stared straight ahead, as if there was no wall there, and she could see into the void. Her heart thrummed in her chest. She heard footsteps outside, and then there was a knock on her door. "Sasha?" It was Kelly.

"I'm fine," Sasha called. There was a pause.

"Okay," Kelly said warily. "If you need a hand, tell me."

"Okay," Sasha said. She heard receding footsteps, and then a door opening and closing. She sighed and sunk back into bed. "Tom," she whispered. "I can hear you. Where are you?"

There was no answer, but Sasha was left awake all night.

***GCG***

The next morning, after breakfast, they were separated into teams. Today, Sasha would be accompanying Kelly, Merle, and Orion to the ash fields. She waved goodbye to Kevin before heading out the door.

They went to the stables and mounted their horses. It felt good to be riding in the open air, the wind in her face. The rode for about fifteen minutes before they came to the ash fields. They dismounted and tied their horses up, to ensure that they wouldn't accidently wander into the deadly ash.

"How much do we need?" Merle asked as they got their vials ready.

"About three gallons," Orion replied.

"Who's going with who?" Kelly asked.

Orion thought about it for a moment. "I'll go with Sasha," he said. "You two go together," he told Merle and Kelly. The both of them nodded, and then headed off.

"Let's go," Orion said. He led her to the designated spot, and then they began the strenuous process of collecting ash from the deadly pits. It was hard, difficult work that stretched on well into the afternoon. They broke for lunch, and when they returned to work, Orion asked, "Sasha, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," she assured him.

There was a pause. "I only ask because you've managed to burn yourself several times," Orion said. "And you've never done that before."

"I'm just thinking," Sasha said.

"About the voices?"

She looked at him. "Did Kevin really tell you?"

He shrugged. "He's worried about you."

"Ugh," Sasha said. "Now everyone's gonna be thinking I'm crazy..." she muttered under her breath.

"Listen, I need you to tell me exactly what happened down there in the caves," Orion insisted.

Sasha didn't reply immediately, thought about how best to answer. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched scream, and Sasha and Orion stood up. Sasha looked across the field, and saw Kelly standing near one of the pits, a terrified look on her face, her hand covering her mouth.

"What is it?" Orion shouted, starting to run toward her.

Kelly didn't answer, just went on staring into the pit, her hand on her mouth.

 **"I don't like these people."**

Sasha's pulse quickened. "Tom," she whispered. "What do you want?"

He didn't answer. Sasha began running after Orion, and when she reached him, he was holding Kelly in a comforting hug. She was sobbing hard. "What happened?" Sasha demanded. Orion turned to her with a horrified look in his eyes. "Merle fell in," he reported.

Sasha couldn't believe her ears. "In there?" she said, pointing to the pit.

Orion nodded. "She says someone pushed him."

Sasha's heart began to beat faster and faster. "Who?"

"She doesn't know," Orion said. "She said he had a beard. Was wearing blue and green."

A beard. Tom had a beard. Sasha's heart was beating so fast it hurt. "Where did he go?" she asked.

Orion shook his head. "Haven't seen anyone."

"We have to go," Sasha said urgently.

Orion nodded. "Help me get her on a horse," he said, indicating Kelly.

Sasha comforted Kelly and managed to convince her to get on the horse with her. Orion led Merle's horse, and they all started back home.

When they got back they reported the news of Merle's death to the team. Stunned looks followed the reveal. Sasha led Kelly to the couch and let her sit down on it. She was still crying but seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"Someone pushed him?" David said disbelievingly.

"Well, that's what she said," Orion said.

"Who could it have been?" Carrie asked.

Orion held out his hands. "I don't know. I didn't see it."

Sasha looked across the room at Kevin. He was sitting at the table, listening to the discussion with wide eyes. Their eyes met. Sasha quickly looked away.

A few moments later she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kevin was there, looking down at her. "We have to talk," he said.

Sasha shook her head feebly. "I don't want to," she said.

Kevin crouched down, looked her in the eye. "It was Tom, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Tom is dead!" Sasha whispered back.

"But you heard him," Kevin insisted. "And Kelly's description matches Tom's appearance. Tell me the truth, Sasha. What if we're all in danger?"

"I wouldn't know," Sasha said. "But what I do know is, Tom's dead, he's been dead a long time, and he can't come back. Believe me, I wish it could be different!"

At that, Kevin's gaze faltered and something like sadness flashed in his eyes. He quickly stood up and turned around to compose himself.

"I'm going to ride out and talk to mission control," Orion was saying. Sasha turned to look at their leader, as he made his way to the door, backpack in hand. David and Carrie and Samantha were following him.

"It's not safe out there!" Carrie said. "Besides, it's almost nighttime."

"This is a serious situation," Orion said.

"Yes, but going out there now is too dangerous," David reasoned. "Wait till tomorrow, and I'll go with you."

Orion shook his head. "There's still work to be done, no matter what happened. Without Merle, we're short on hands. I can't afford to let you come."

David grabbed the man's arm. "Tomorrow, at dawn, I will go with you."

Orion smiled at his loyalty. "Alright, you dolt," he said. He raised his voice to address the rest of them. "It's been a..." he struggled to find words. "It's been a bad day. All of you will have a funeral for Merle tomorrow. I will ride out to mission control and inform them what's happened. David's coming with me. The rest of you have a day off. But only one day. There's still work to be done."

He glanced around at the group.

"Now I suggest you all try to get some sleep," he finished. He took Samantha's hand, and the two of them went upstairs. Everyone else trickled upstairs over the next few minutes, until it was just Sasha and Kelly in the living room. Kelly had fallen asleep; sorrow had completely exhausted her. Sasha found a blanket and covered her with it. As she was going back upstairs, she passed the living room window. She froze. A figure was standing right outside the window. It seemed to be looking right at her. All she could make out was the light produced by his eyes. She screamed, and fled from the window, accidently colliding with the wall. In seconds, Orion and Kevin were downstairs, flicking lights on, asking her what was wrong. She knew there was no shirking the truth this time.

"I saw someone," she said. "Right out there. Standing right outside!"

Kevin looked at Orion. "I'll get the others," he said. He ran upstairs, and came back a few moments later with Samantha, David, and Carrie. He quickly filled them in on what Sasha saw. "That psycho better say his prayers!" David said, drawing his sword.

"We'll go around the house together," Orion said. "Sam and me on one side, David and Carrie on the other. Kevin, you stay with Sasha. Let's go." Everyone, except Kevin, left and started making a sweep around the house. Sasha was shuddering with fear, but she got to her feet. Kevin was looking at her with worry. "Let's get Kelly upstairs," he said.

She nodded, glad that he wasn't going to ask her questions. Somehow, Kelly had slept through all the commotion. Sasha woke her and told her to go upstairs. She nodded and did as she said without protest. When she was gone, Sasha turned to Kevin. Without thinking, she walked forward and hugged him. He put his arms around her back.

"Am I going crazy?" she asked fearfully.

"I dunno," he replied.

At that moment the door opened. Orion and the others came back inside. Orion shook his head. "There was no one," he said. "Not even any footprints."

The group was quiet as they quietly removed their shoes and armour and retired to the living room. Sasha and Kevin pulled apart and followed them.

"No footprints you say?" Kevin asked.

Orion nodded. "There was nothing at all. It's like the guy just - appeared and then disappeared."

"Are you sure you really saw something?" David asked, looking at Sasha.

Sasha opened her mouth to say of course, but realized then that she wasn't actually sure.

"It's been a rough day," Orion said. "Maybe you just imagined it."

"Maybe I did," Sasha said. "I'm not sure."

"In any case, someone should stay up, and guard," Kevin said. "Someone killed Merle; that we know. So we have to be ready."

Orion nodded. "I'll take the first shift."

"No, you won't," Samantha said. "You're leaving tomorrow, remember? Let us keep watch. You get some sleep."

"Alright," Orion said. He stood up and started making his way to the stairs. "Wake me at 6! Not a second later, you understand? Or rations for you all!"

Kevin volunteered to take first watch. Everyone else headed upstairs. Sasha stared down the dark hallway. She didn't want to be alone. Tom's voice would come back for sure, and say all sorts of horrible things. Making up her mind, Sasha went back downstairs. Kevin was sat at the kitchen table, sword in hand. Without saying a word, Sasha went and laid down on the couch, using her hands to cushion her head. "Goodnight," she said.

"Night," Kevin replied.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Early the next morning after breakfast Orion and David got their bags, and prepared to head out. Orion left with some final instruction: "Everyone stay safe," he said. "Stay together. No one is to be alone at any time. Okay?"

"You got it," Kevin said. "You guys be careful out there."

Orion nodded. He and Samantha kissed and hugged, and then he and David went out the door, leaving the rest of them alone.

Carrie and Kelly went to the workshop. A few minutes later, they came back with a wooden cross. Kelly went upstairs to get something, and then they all headed outside. They went around to the orchard, the only spot of green in an otherwise vast, colorless landscape. The orchard was without a doubt the nicest place in the camp. Sasha often came out here to sit among the trees and enjoy a bit of serenity that used to be commonplace, back in the normal world.

Carrie planted his cross in the ground under an oak, beside another cross that bore Tom's name. They all met up, and spoke a few words, some fond memories of Merle. Kelly reached into her bag and pulled out some flowers, which she laid to rest in front of the cross. After a few more minutes, they all went back to the house.

"Where did you get the flowers?" Kevin asked Kelly as they walked.

"I grew them," Kelly said quietly. "In my room. It was a surprise. The air's so dry that it took forever to get an actual bloom. They're the only ones I had."

Kevin put a comforting hand on her shoulder, a gesture that Sasha noticed.

After the funeral they started on their chores. When hers were done, Sasha didn't know what to do with herself, so she got a book and tried to read. Samantha was cooking in the kitchen, and before long, warm, enticing smells wafted throughout the house. "Mmmm," Sasha said, "what's cooking?"

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs," Samantha said. "I thought we could all do with a little cheering up."

"It smells great," Sasha said.

After a few minutes they called everyone in to eat. A cheerful mood returned to the house, as people made jokes and laughed and just engaged in general lighthearted conversation. Kevin told a particularly funny joke that had Carrie reeling, almost falling out of his chair. Sasha reached out to steady him. She happened to glance out the window, and horror slammed into her. She quickly stood up, and exclaimed, "Guys, look!" while pointing at the window.

The shed was on fire! The shed with a majority of their supplies, food, things they needed to survive. Everyone started shouting and running outside, Sasha following, in somewhat of a daze. They sprinted to the well, whereupon Carrie began to draw water from it, and hand buckets off to the others. They threw water on the flames in a desperate attempt to quench them. But a quarter of an hour later, it was clear that there was no saving their precious shed. At the fifteen minute mark, little remained besides the basic framework, now reduced to a pile of burning timbers.

Kevin kicked a bucket over, spilling water on the ground. "What started it?" he demanded to know.

"I bet it was that guy!" Carrie said. "The guy who was poking around! Who killed Merle!"

Kevin glanced at Sasha for a half a second, and then began pacing in circles, clearly angry.

"Who is this guy?" Kelly exclaimed. She was on the verge of tears. "What does he want?"

"To torment us," Kevin said. He shouted at the field, "I know you're there! Come out, be a man!"

 **"I don't like Kevin."**

His voice caught her completely off guard, and she almost screamed. She cupped her mouth, blocking the sound, and turned away so no one could see her mutter the words, "Tom, this isn't funny. Did you start the fire?"

 **"I'm underground,"** Tom replied. **"Come and find me."**

"No," Sasha said stubbornly.

She turned back to her friends and the burning shed. "So much supplies!" Samantha said. "Gone!"

"We have to find this guy," Carrie said.

"I agree," Kevin said. "Enough is enough. Come on, let's go look for clues."

They all started walking, except for Sasha, she held back. Kevin looked behind him and saw her. He trotted back to her. "Sasha," he said. "Has Tom spoken to you?"

She nodded.

"Just now?"

She nodded.

"What did he say?"

She stared at him. Should she tell him?

"Come on," Kevin urged. "Tell me."

"He said he... doesn't like you," she said.

Kevin swallowed, the bulb in his throat jerking. "Why?" he asked.

Embarrassment flushed into her face. She imagined her cheeks going red. "I..." she said. "I think..."

"Yes?" Kevin said.

"Maybe because it's..."

"Because I like you," Kevin stated. "That's the reason, isn't it?"

Sasha stared at him. "You do?"

He looked down for a moment, embarrassed, and then nodded.

"That must be it, then," she said. "For the record, I kind of... like you, too."

A huge smile spread across his face, but he quickly regained himself. "Well, that's that, then," he said. He took a step away from her, and cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled, "Tom! Hey, Tom, it's me!"

Sasha noticed Carrie, Samantha and Kelly were coming back, and were now fixing Kevin with puzzled looks.

Kevin continued, oblivious: "How you doing, old pal? Yeah, listen. I hear you... aren't my biggest fan. Look, if you have a problem with me being here, and you're taking it out on everyone else, that's not cool, man. I'm willing to leave, man. I'll go. I'll go far, far away. But you have to promise me that you won't hurt my friends anymore. Alright? We gotta make a deal here. I leave, you leave my friends be. Got it?"

He looked at Sasha, expecting an answer.

 **"I'm underground,"** Tom's voice whispered. **"Come and find me."**

"What are you people doing?" Carrie demanded, walking up.

"Shhh," Kevin shushed him.

Carrie fixed him with a bewildered stare.

"Sasha, did he answer?" Kevin asked her urgently.

"Did _who_ answer?"

"Yes, he did," Sasha confirmed. "He said..."

Kevin leaned forward. "Yes? What?!"

"He said, 'I'm underground, come find me.'"

Kevin stared at her, confused. They all did.

"Okay, _who_ said all this?" Samantha asked.

"Tom."

Samantha blinked. "But Tom's dead."

"Yes, I know," Kevin said. "You remember that weird thing that happened to Sasha and me in the tunnel? Where I just started walking, like I was possessed or something? That was when Sasha first heard his voice. He's come back, you guys. And I think he's the one causing all the trouble here."

"Tom's ghost killed Merle and set the barn on fire?!" Kelly demanded incredulously.

"I know it sounds crazy," Sasha began to say.

Kelly put a hand up, silencing her. "You're out of your mind!" she stated. And then she walked off. Carrie quickly followed. But Samantha remained where she was, looking back and forth from Sasha, to Kevin.

"You're either delirious," she said, "or somehow, what you're saying is true."

"It is true," Sasha said. "I've been hearing his voice, and I saw him in the window last night. And Kelly glimpsed him as he pushed Merle into the pit."

Samantha shook her head. "It just doesn't seem possible."

"Think about it, Sam," Sasha urged. "How could that person last night have appeared without leaving any footprints? And how could he have pushed Merle in without us seeing him?"

Samantha said nothing.

"I for one believe her," Kevin said. "And I think we should take what she's saying very seriously."

"Alright," Samantha said. "I'm almost convinced. We just have to keep our eyes open, in case you're right."

"I have a feeling Tom isn't going to leave us alone," Kevin said. "I think he wants something."

"If it even _is_ Tom," Samantha said.

"I'll bet my life on it," Kevin said. "Just a few moments ago, he told Sasha that he doesn't like me."

"Really?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

Sasha opened her mouth but Kevin beat her to it. "Because I like her," he said. "It's a case of a husband's jealousy. That's all. You know how strong that can be."

"I do," Samantha said. "So, what can we do?"

"I thought about leaving," Kevin said. "I don't want to. But maybe if I'm gone, he'll leave the rest of you alone."

"Or maybe not," Samantha said.

"I have to try," Kevin insisted. "I won't let you all die because of me."

"We can't let him have this power over us," Sasha said. "He'll just use our fear to control us."

"Yeah," Samantha agreed.

"Well, what, then?" Kevin asked. "Got any bright ideas?"

"He said he's underground," Sasha remembered. "And he wants me to come find him."

"That sounds highly risky," Samantha said.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "He could be leading you into a trap."

"Maybe he just wants to see me again," Sasha said. "Maybe he thinks you're all, I don't know, trapping me here, or something."

"Maybe. But-"

At that moment, Carrie came running back, out of breath. He had a large cut on his face, which was bleeding into his eyes. "Guys!" he gasped. "Something... a ghost..."

Kevin ran to him, grabbed him by the arms. "Where's Kelly?" he demanded.

Carrie took a moment to compose himself. "I don't know, man," he said. "I was just, in the house. When suddenly I heard this scream - "

"We didn't hear any scream," Samantha interrupted.

"Never-mind," Kevin said. "Keep talking."

"Suddenly the window in the living room, like, burst," Carrie panted. "A piece of glass got stuck in my head, see?"

"We'll have to get that removed," Kevin said. "Keep going."

"I went upstairs, 'cuz Kelly was up there. But I couldn't find her. And her room looked like someone ransacked it," Carrie finished with a shudder.

Kevin looked at Sasha with fear in his eyes. "He's got Kelly."

"Who?!" Carrie demanded.

Samantha grabbed him and started explaining what they'd learned to him. Kevin walked over to Sasha. "He took her," he stated. "Talk to him! Try to get him to bring her back."

Sasha closed her eyes to concentrate. "Tom," she said. "What have you done to Kelly?"

 **"She's underground,"** Tom replied. **"Come and find her."**


	3. CHAPTER 3

"We should wait for Orion to get back."

Sasha, Kevin, Carrie and Samantha were sitting at the dining room table, the broken window behind them, discussing what to do.

"We can't wait that long," Sasha replied.

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, nodding. "He has Kelly, man! If she's still alive, we have to find her."

Carrie's shoulders were slumped. His arms were folded and lying across the table. Samantha was dabbling the cut on his head with a wet washcloth.

"Okay," he said. "So what's your plan?"

Kevin looked at Sasha. She shrugged. "We go underground, like he said."

"Sounds like a trap to me," Samantha said.

"It does," Sasha said. "But what choice do we have?"

"None," Samantha said. Done cleaning Carrie's wound, she threw the washcloth away and sighed. "Well, let's get our swords."

"You really think swords are going to stop him?" Carrie asked.

"No," Samantha said. "But there're monsters in the caves."

Carrie dropped his head onto the table.

"That's it then," said Kevin. He stood up, and disappeared to get some supplies. He came back a moment later with pre-prepared backpacks, and weapons. He distributed the supplies among the group. "All set?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Here we go."

"Wait," Carrie said. "Where do we go?"

"I was thinking we should check out the cave Sasha and I were in, the other day," Kevin suggested. "That was where it started after all."

"Hopefully we can find it," Sasha said, shouldering her bag.

Kevin winked at her. "We'll be fine."

They all headed out the door, and went to the stables to get the horses. Once everyone was seated on their horse, they rode out into the open air. In the distance, little fires burned on the field. The horses had no trouble traversing over the smoldering ground as their hooves protected them from burns. This was the same path Sasha and Kevin had taken just two days ago. Before this nightmare began.

They rode for two hours. Sasha and Kevin followed the landmarks they'd left for themselves so that they could make their way back to the cave if need be. Sasha was glad they'd done that.

A few minutes later, they found the cave. It was like the maw of a great beast in the hillside, dark and cavernous. The torches Sasha and Kevin had placed inside were still burning, giving light. They dismounted, and tied their horses up. Then they stood for a moment at the mouth of the cave, staring in, wondering if they should really do it.

Finally, Sasha took the first step, and the rest followed. Kevin started walking alongside her. She looked at him and whispered, "Maybe it's not such a good idea for you to be close to me."

Kevin looked at her and nodded, hurt flashing in his eyes. Reaching out, she took his hand, and squeezed it for a moment before letting go.

"Here we are, Tom," she said aloud. "Where are you?"

They stopped walking, and listened for a moment. From further down the tunnel, there came the sound of whistling, cheerful whistling. It was haunting, sending a shiver down Sasha's spine.

"Oh, nuh-uh, man," Carrie said, and began to back away. Samantha grabbed his shirt, and held his gaze until he seemed to regain his courage. Then they continued.

She retraced her steps, navigating her way through a network of confusing, twisty tunnels. Somehow, she remembered the layout exactly, and fifteen minutes later, there they were - in the tunnel she and Kevin had been in just two days ago.

"It's just ahead, now," she whispered.

She found the hole that she had broken. She steeled herself, ready to jump in. Kevin gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm. At that moment there was a loud, grating, terrifying screeching sound like a witch. Sasha, slammed her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the terrifying noise. She saw Carrie run away back the way they'd came, and Kevin screamed after him to come back. All at once, the screeching stopped. Sasha uncovered her ears. She looked at Kevin and Samantha; "He's gonna get himself killed!"

Kevin nodded and picked up his sword, which he had dropped on the ground.

At that moment a figure metalized from thin air, right before their very eyes. Sasha's eyes widened as the figure came into focus. He was tall and stocky; muscles rippled under his clothes. His face was covered in hair, and his eyes were pale. His hair was long and unkempt, like it always was, and behind those dark brown strands, those pale eyes stared at them. Or, more specifically - at Sasha.

"Tom," she whispered.

A smile crept up Tom's hagrid face. He stepped towards her, and she stepped away.

"Sasha," he said. His voice was different; it was strangely dark.

Sasha backed away until she hit a wall. "Tom," she whispered. "Where's Kelly. Where's - "

"Shhh," Tom said. He put a finger on her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, Sasha saw Kevin inching toward them.

Tom stroked the side of Sasha's face. His skin was crusted, dry. "I've missed you," he said.

Sasha stared into his eyes, those eyes she fell in love with; the eyes of her husband. But they _weren't_ his eyes. There was something different about them.

At that moment, the end of a sword came out of Tom's stomach, and he shuddered. Sasha let out a wail as horrible, explosive pain erupted in her abdomen. She looked down in horror, and saw the tip of the sword, imbedded in her flesh.

"Sasha!" Kevin screamed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

He tried to yank the sword out of Tom. Even though it had gone right through him, Tom seemed unhurt. Sasha weakly looked into his eyes, and saw they were spiking with rage. Tom stepped away from her, the sword still imbedded in his stomach, and turned around and faced Kevin. Amazingly, Kevin stood his ground, fists raised.

"Kevin." Tom spat the word out. "Sasha is _my_ wife, not yours!"

He extended his hand, and with a flash, rays of electricity shot out of his open palm and connected with Kevin's body. Kevin let out a guttural scream, and fell to the ground, writhing as electricity coursed through his body.

"No!" Sasha screamed. She took a step forward, and doubled over, pain and nausea swelling over her. She clutched her injured stomach, and attempted to stand up, but the pain was too much, and she collapsed. She looked around for her sword; it was lying on the ground a few feet away. She began to crawl towards it, wincing at the pain in her stomach. She looked over, and saw Samantha rush at Tom, sword raised and ready to strike. Tom's head jerked forwards her, and he extended his other hand, sending bolts of electricity out towards her. Her screams joined Kevin's, echoing throughout the cave.

"Stop!" Sasha screamed, tears flooding down her face. "Stop Tom! Stop!" She stretched her arm out, and managed to get her fingers around the handle of her sword. She tried to stand up again; this time, she managed to get her feet underneath her, and push herself up. The cave swirled, swayed. Her vision blurred. She took a stumbling step forward, and collapsed. Someone caught her. She opened her eyes weakly and looked up into Tom's bright blue eyes. That was the last thing she saw, before she lost consciousness.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Slowly, Sasha regained consciousness.

She was sitting in a chair. In the dark. She could see nothing. She tried to move, but she was tied down. Panic began. "Hello?" she screamed into the darkness. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

At that moment, a light came on. Sasha shut her eyes, and blinked repeatedly to try to accustom her eyes to it. Tom was standing in front of her, staring at her. "You're awake," he said happily. "Good."

Sasha stared at him. This was her husband. This... thing. He was no longer human. Or, entirely human, at least. He was something more, something worse. Immense sadness clogged her heart. What had happened to him? Her beloved Tom?

Tom came forward, and quickly untied her bonds. "Sorry about that," he said. "I had to make sure you wouldn't go anywhere."

Sasha straightened up, and was surprised to realize she no longer felt any pain in her stomach. She looked down, and was surprised again, to see that the wound had been healed.

"Yes, I healed your wound," Tom said.

"How?" she asked.

"The power I wield allows me to do many things," he explained. "Yes, many, many things..."

"Where are my friends?" Sasha asked.

Tom looked at her. "Your friends," he said darkly. "You're always so worried about your friends. What about me? I've been trapped down here for years! Did you ever worry about _me_?" He shouted the final words, making Sasha flinch away. His anger was terrifying.

"Of course," she said after a few minutes. "I worried about you everyday. Cried over you. I've never been the same."

Tom stared at her, and his anger seemed to melt away. "Oh, Sasha," he said, and picked her up and kissed her.

His lips were uncomfortably cold and dry. He pulled away, and looked at her, and began to sway back and forth. "I've missed you so much," he said. "I've thought about nothing but you this entire time."

"Me too," Sasha said.

He stopped swaying. "I know that's not true," he said. "You've fallen in love with Kevin. Haven't you?"

Guilt prickled Sasha. "You see..."

"No matter," he interrupted. "We're together again, at last, and that's all that matters. It's just gonna be you and me from now on."

"But, what about - "

"Your friends?" he interrupted again. "Stop talking about your friends. They don't matter. They're worthless."

This time, she pushed away from him. "They were your friends too!" she said.

Tom was quiet for a moment. "Once," he said at last. "Once I had the desire for friendship. But now I don't. Now, my only desire is you."

"I'm not like you, Tom," Sasha said. "You've advanced to the next level, and I'm still..."

"Yes, you are," Tom admitted. "You're right; we are different. But that shouldn't matter, because you love me, right?"

"Of... course."

"Yes, that is all that matters," he said.

"Tom," Sasha said. "Please. My friends are important to me. I have to know what you've done to them."

Tom let out a deep sigh. "Your friends are alive," he said at last.

Relief surged through her. "Good. Thank you. Where are they?"

"They're in the recreational center," he said.

A pause. "What's that?" Sasha said worriedly.

Tom turned, and smiled at her. "They're becoming better people," he said.

Alarm bells started going off in her head. "Tom, what does that mean?!" she said urgently.

"I'm simply showing them what it's like to be stuck down here for years on end," he replied. "Like I was."

"But, Tom, it's not their fault that you were stuck down here!"

"Did anyone come looking for me?" Tom demanded. "No. No one did. Not even you. The woman I thought who loved me with all her heart."

"I did love you with all my heart!" she exclaimed. "But you _fell into the void!_... no one's ever survived that!"

"If it had been you, I would have come looking for you," he replied disdainfully.

"Tom, I'm sorry that I didn't come looking for you. Really, I am. I see my mistake now. It was my mistake alone. I see how much being alone has hurt you. I'm so sorry. I'd take your pain if I could. You didn't deserve to suffer alone. But... but my friends... they had nothing to do with any of this. So... please... be decent and let them go."

"That's your plea, then?" Tom said disdainfully.

"Yes," Sasha said. "That's my plea."

Tom stared at her for a moment, pale eyes burning. Then he sighed. "Very well; I'll let them go."

"Oh, Tom," Sasha said. "Thank you."

"All except one."

Sasha stared at him. "Who are you..."

"You know exactly who!" Tom shouted, pointing a finger at her. "Kevin!"

"What will you do to him?" she whispered.

Tom put his hands on his hips. "I don't know yet," he said. "He's an infidel. And an infidel ought to die. He's not fit to live."

"He just..." Sasha stammered. "Anyone could find themselves in a similar situation... it's not his fault..."

"How dare you defend him?" Tom asked. "You would side with him over me?"

"N-no," Sasha stammered. "I just... don't want my friend to die. That's all."

"Fine then," Tom said. "He won't die."

"What will you do?"

"I was thinking, I might... push him into the void."

Sasha gasped. "Please Tom! Don't do that!"

Tom advanced on her. "Don't tell me what to do," he warned her gravely. "I have the power of the stars in my hands. I can do anything. I could even conjure up a copy of you if I wanted to!"

Sasha stared at him in mixed horror and grief.

"So don't test me," he finished. Then he smiled, as if he hadn't just threatened the lives of her and her friends. He kissed her on the temple, and walked out of the room.


	5. CHAPTER 5

Sasha eventually drowsed off.

She woke many hours later at a sudden loud clang. Blinking her eyes in the semi-darkness, she looked around. "Tom?"

She couldn't budge due to her restraints. But she heard footsteps and some rustling in the darkness.

Then a light came on. And in the glow of the torchlight, Sasha saw Samantha.

"Sam!" she said.

The other woman put a finger to her lips. She looked bedraggled, gaunt from her ordeal, but there was a spark of determination in her eyes.

She began to untie Sasha's restraints. "Kevin and Kelly are distracting Tom," she said.

"What about Carrey?" Sasha asked.

"Tom killed him."

Shock rippled through Sasha, followed by grief.

Samantha finished untying her, and she stood, ringing her wrists. "We have to help them," she said.

Samantha nodded. "We have a plan. Come on!"

They ran out of the room. Illuminated by Samantha's torchlight, Sasha could see her way around the long, winding corridors.

But then, suddenly Tom materialized in front of them. Sasha skidded to a halt.

Tom's blue eyes burned with unrequited fury. "You traitor!" he shouted.

Sasha grasped the knife Samantha had given her: But then she remembered the earlier encounter in the cave when Kevin had stabbed him. The blade did hardly anything.

Tom lunged forward and grabbed Samantha by the neck. Sasha began pounding her fists against Tom. Tom threw Samantha into the wall like she weighed nothing. Then he turned on Sasha.

"After everything, you would do this to me?" he spat. "I went to the void and back just to be with you!"

"You're a monster!" Sasha cried and tried to stab him in the eye, but he grabbed her wrist.

"If you won't be my wife," he hissed, "then you'll die."

He broke the block under Sasha's feet. She fell through air. Tom held onto her. She looked down; nothing but the dark, starless expanse of nothingness.

"Want to know what it's like down there?" Tom asked. "Or do you want to come back with me?"

Suddenly, Tom grunted. His fingers loosened. Sasha screamed as she began to fall-

But then another hand grabbed her hand. She looked up. It was Samantha. Grunting, she was able to haul Sasha back up. Sasha looked at Tom. He was lying on the ground, paralyzed. "I hit him with a potion," Samantha explained.

Sasha nodded. "Thank you."

Samantha began to walk away.

"Wait," Sasha called. "Do you have a pickaxe?"

Samantha reached into her bag and handed her one.

Sasha took the tool and walked over to Tom. She broke the blocks underneath him. He fell, silently, into the endless dark void.

"Do you think that'll end him?" Samantha asked.

"I hope so," Sasha said.


End file.
